starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Раттатаки
Раттатаки ( ) — близкая к людям гуманоидная расаНесмотря на близость людей и умбаранцев, их браки были бездетными (Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней), белой или бледно-синей кожей и отсутствием волос на голове. Практически изолированные от остальной части галактики, раттатаки построили на своей планете, Раттатаке, жестокое общество, которое хорошо характеризует местное развлечение — гладиаторские бои. К этой расе принадлежали воин Эйдас и Калийо Джаннис. Возможно, раттатакой отчасти являлась и Орра Синг. Ночная сестра и тёмный джедай Асажж Вентресс также считалась раттатакой, хотя на самом деле принадлежала к гибридной забрако-человеческой расе, названной Датомирцы. История ]] Раттатаки обычно считаются потомками давно потерянной экспедиции Республики. В то время как большинство других жителей Раттатака пришли из Неизвестных Регионов, было значительное число инопланетных наемников, которые прилетали на Раттатак время от времени, скорее всего, для просмотра или участия в гладиаторских боях, только чтобы застрять там надолго. Удивительно суровые условия на планете, почти обрекали местное население на вымирание.The Essential Atlas Всю свою историю, раттатаки постоянно сражались друг с другом и с пришлыми жителями (в лице, прежде всего, людей, забраков , синитинов, волликов ) за ограниченные ресурсы планеты. Несмотря на то, они почти полностью изолированы от внешней галактики, раттатаки проявляют удивительную инициативу и постоянно создают новые способы, чтобы убить друг друга.Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear Вскоре после Великой галактической войны, лорд ситхов Дарт Вич, отметил значительную боевую доблесть и сходство относительно неизвестного раттатанского боя, захватили сотни племен Раттатака и сделал их своей личной армией. Вич вскоре признал, что ряд этих раттатаков показали чувствительность к Силе, и видит потенциал в этом, обучение многих из них, как Служителей ситхов, которые были бы преданы ему лично. Неудивительно, что природные способности раттатаков в бою быстро проявились, и армия Вича стала силой, с которой нельзя не считаться. Это новоявленная мощность, вызванная Дартом Вичем, который стремился к большей власти в империи, стала амбициозной. В конечном итоге это привело к неудачной попытке захвата власти, известной как восстание Дарта Вича, после чего большая часть его сил раттатаков были убиты на месте или порабощены. Тем не менее, ходили упорные слухи в течение послевоенного периода, что небольшое количество Служителей Вича дезертировали во время неудавшегося восстания, спустя время, были взяты ситхами для полноценных тренировок.http://swtor.com/info/holonet/inhabitants/rattataki Когда многие раттатакские военачальники, включая синитинского уголовника Хал'Стеда, собрали армию в южном полушарии, чтобы бросить вызов Осику Кирске, мощный волликский военачальник убил их, чтобы они никогда не могли представлять угрозу для него. Только один ребенок, о котором заботился Хал'Стед, названный Асажж Вентресс, сбежал. Раттатаки не имели никаких серьезных контактов с Республикой до времени появления рыцаря-джедая, Кая Нарека, совершившего аварийную посадку. Джедай скоро нашел молодого датомирца Вентресс, которая жила среди раттатаков, открыв ее невероятный потенциал Силы. Вместе они объединили армии и принесли мир на планету, пока Кирске и некоторые другие военачальники планеты не объединились, чтобы убить их, что привело к смерти Нарека, и вызывая Вентресс, чтобы захватить или убить своих врагов в ярости. За кулисами Раттатаки являются играбельным видом для игроков, которые хотят выбрать охотника за головами, имперского агента и ситха инквизитора в Star Wars: The Old Republic. Асажж Вентресс была ранее раттатакой, до мульсериала Войны клонов, который изменил планету ее рождения на Датомир и ее вид на датомирца, что иронично, учитывая тот факт, что она была первой "раттатаком" введен в канон Звёздных войн. Лиланд Чи предполагает, что она, возможно, побрила голову, чтобы лучше вписаться, в принявший её и ставший родным, мир. Появления thumb|150px|Асажж Вентресс, считавшаяся (как теперь известно, ошибочно) самой известной раттатакой *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Keep the Faith!'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Path of the Jedi'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки * Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Раттатаки Категория:Расы (Р) Категория:Расы-долгожители Категория:Разумные расы